1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle-use measuring apparatus and a control method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle-use measuring apparatus for a sensor that measures a physical quantity that adjusts in response to changes in a riding state of a bicycle.
2. Background Information
A sensor generally uses a timer or the like to measure some kind of physical phenomenon once per prescribed time interval. The same is true regarding an apparatus that measures the force acting on a part of a bicycle.